


In the blink of an eye...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   Who says communication has to be verbal..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the blink of an eye...

Title: In the blink of an eye...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2 sometime before Reset  
Summary:   Who says communication has to be verbal..? 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer and I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we decided to challenge each other – her words for me - Theme: Secret messages; spa, window, orchid ‘I wondered how naughty I could be and still go to heaven’

This is for badly_knitted who needs a big hug – consider yourself well and truly hugged!!!

 

In the blink of an eye...

Owen paused in the middle of his explanation of the circulatory system of the Niidjek to glare at his Captain. The glare was completed wasted as Jack’s eyes were currently looking in a different direction, a smile playing on his lips as the Welshman tapped his index finger twice on his lips, straightened his tie and brushed a speck of dust from the front of his waistcoat... Ianto glanced up, his blue eyes dancing as Jack adjusted his braces on his shoulders and steepled his fingers together, leaning back in his chair, a matching smile curving the young man’s mouth...

“Oi, stop ogling the tea boy and pay attention!  I’m trying to explain why we had to retcon sixty two customers and the entire staff of the Cardiff Spa when this little slug decided to give birth in the hot tub!”

Jack transferred his attention to the acerbic medic and gave one of his trademark dazzling grins, guaranteed to melt a heart of stone at a hundred paces...sadly it just seemed to piss Owen off even more as he muttered a few choice obscenities not quite under his breath before heaving a heavy sigh and continuing. He gave Tosh an approving smile as she scribbled notes attentively, the smile fading a little as he absorbed the slightly fixed grin and glazed eyes on the final member of the team... As she met his gaze, Gwen shifted in her seat and attempted to look interested, stifling a yawn...

Owen huffed and turned back to the viewscreen, preparing to continue his detailed analysis of this fascinating creature. As he opened his mouth to speak, Ianto stood up and moved quietly to the door drawing a huff of annoyance from the doctor... “ _Now what..?_ ” he said waspishly, “can’t you hold it for another half an hour..!”

Ignoring Jack’s eyes twinkling mischievously in his direction, Ianto inclined his head towards Owen, “I thought we could all do with a caffeine top-up, plus there’s some pain-au-chocolat warming in the oven...” He smiled at the flicker of appreciation in the acerbic medic’s eyes – Owen was rather partial to the sweet French delight, especially warmed...a fact that Ianto was well aware of, along with the hard learned knowledge from bitter experience that any presentation from their doctor was likely to require some form of gentle distraction mid-point if they were all to retain full use of their faculties by the end! Owen was dedicated, enthusiastic and _very thorough in his explanations_..!

He nodded, flicked his glance quickly towards his Captain and slid elegantly out of the door. Owen dropped into his chair and stuck his feet up on the table. Tosh studied her notes, flicking back through the pages, frowning in concentration as she attempted to decipher the latest message between her Captain and his Welshman in their secret body language code, getting a further nod of approval from the medic...[if only he knew _exactly what her notes were about!_ ] Gwen gave up any pretence and yawned widely, stretching her cramped muscles with relief.

Jack grinned round at the team he adored and leapt up, glancing at his watch as he headed for the door, muttering something about a scheduled call to the PM’s office... Looking at his retreating back, both Owen and Gwen missed Tosh’s chuckle as she drew a big tick on her notepad and resettled her glasses more comfortably on her pretty nose...

Jack ran up the steps and burst into the kitchen, straight into the waiting arms of his Welshman who wrapped him into a tight embrace and crushed their lips together, driving his tongue into the older man’s mouth as they arched their bodies together... It was hot and hard, passion bruising lips as teeth clashed and desire swept through them, leaving them gasping as they broke for air briefly before sinking straight back into more fiery wet kisses...moaning against each other’s mouth as they ground their hips together and arousal strained against the restrictive confines of their trousers...

 Pulling apart, they held each other tightly as they got their breath back before Ianto wriggled regretfully out of Jack’s arms, brushing his lips softly against his Captain’s as he reached for the coffee pot to fill the mugs that were laid out on the tray. “Where do they think you are?”

“Calling the PM’s office...”

“Good choice...as long as Tosh doesn’t check the call logs...”

“But I did call them...I wished him a happy birthday...they said it wasn’t until next week and we hung up...”

“Devious...I like...” the rest of his words lost as Jack tugged him back into his arms and reclaimed those deliciously pink, kiss swollen lips to kiss him slowly and deeply, sensual sweeps of tongue exploring every contour of his Welshman’s mouth so the young man melted against him, his knees weak and his head dizzy...

Jack released him, cupping his face tenderly before turning and heading back to the conference room where he slumped into his chair with an exaggerated sigh, the soft look in his eyes showing his true feelings...if anyone was looking for it...as indeed Tosh was... She smiled to herself...

Ianto returned moments later, the team’s attention focused on the coffee and the pastries and not on the dreamy look in the young Welshman’s eyes...

Tosh took her coffee and smiled up at Ianto, a gentle knowing smile that brought a blush to his cheeks. He handed her a plate and moved back to his seat. Owen resumed his explanations to the end and everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief, scraping back their chairs and making a hasty exit back to their desks, leaving just Jack and Ianto behind... They looked at each other and grinned. Jack opened his arms and the Welshman fell into them as they tangled hands into each other’s hair and kissed fiercely, spikes of desire reawakening... Jack’s hands moved to slide down Ianto’s body, reaching beneath his waistcoat to tug shirt from trousers to reach the warm skin below as he plundered the young man’s mouth and they lost themselves in rising passion...

Tosh settled down at her workstation and opened a new window, calling up the CCTV feed to the conference room... She watched enthralled as they moved as one, each movement more like a dance, an exotic and beautiful dance...they writhed and arched against each other, no one man leading, but moving in symphony as they kissed each other into oblivion...

Back in the conference room Jack and Ianto were panting for air, Ianto’s hands reaching down to fumble with the buckle of his Captain’s belt... “I was wondering how naughty I could be and still go to heaven, “ Ianto growled as he pressed his body against Jack’s, the friction of their clothing tantalisingly inadequate as red hot spikes of desire shot through them...

“Oh, you’re going to heaven all right...” Jack’s voice was heavy with want, “...in about five minutes...” He pulled back and ran his finger along his jawline before blinking and glancing down... Ianto grinned and kissed him hard...

Tosh flicked through her notes to find that particular combination of signals and blushed...the _orchid manoeuvre_... Sighing regretfully, she closed the live feed, although she continued to record it for her growing files...

Ianto’s eyelids fluttered and he arched his back as Jack’s warm mouth closed around him and he moaned as he was transported to a plane of pure bliss... It was amazing the messages that could be conveyed in the blink of an eye...

End   

A/N   _Orchid:_ the name comes from the Greek "órkhis", literally meaning "testicle", because its root has a similar shape. The term was introduced in 1845 by John Lindley in "School Botany".

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
